


A Vampire's Bite

by Lovebeauty01



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets! [8]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Collection of vampire scenes with a vampire named Henry and his female companion Aria. (Note: these are short drabbles-no chapter length stuff) Will have a touch of erotica.





	1. A Vampire's Bite

**(Hi! I'm back again. I've taken time to just read and work on another story that I haven't completed, nor have posted yet. In this collection I will have scenes (well, my own head) that revolve around a vampire named Henry and his female companion, Aria. They won't be long and probably won't be lengthened. They will ALL have a touch of erotica in them. As always I don't own..Enjoy!)**

"I'm sorry...I didn't have anywhere to go.." I said, hovering away from Henry.

"It's fine, Aria. He won't be bothering you again." he assured me.

"What did you do? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Hardly. I threatened him and warned him to stay away from you." he replied, eyeing my bruised face. "I can help your bruises…"

I knew what he was talking about. Yes, I was curious, but I knew he had never given his blood freely to anyone.

"Come sit in front of me." he ordered softly. He moved around behind me and sat down on the kitchen floor. His body was stiff behind me. Not warm and inviting like it normally was. Lifting his arm to his mouth, his fangs dropped down to bite into his own flesh. Before he could I moved away from him.

"No Henry. You're not comfortable doing this."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does!" I could have stomped my foot at him. "You said that you've never given your blood freely to anyone and now you're doing this because.,.you feel indebted to me?"

"It's not like that!" he countered. "I want to help you and now I am."

Getting to my feet, I turned to leave his kitchen. "I'm leaving Henry, I don't need you to feel pity for me. I will heal normally."

"And then what?" he appeared before me. "What will you tell people?"

"I can come up with something." I felt my anger begin to rise at him. God, he was incredibly handsome and very good at what he was, but damn it I wasn't going to let him heal me to hide this.

Shaking my head at him, I brushed past him and before my hand touched the door knob, he spun me around and pressed me into the door. The close proximity of his body to mine weaken my resolve.

My neck arched toward his ever inviting mouth, my breath quickened feeling his hands on me. I was weak to him. I was always weak to him.

"See….even now you're body is betraying you. Your neck arches for me, inviting me to taste you. No matter how angry you are at me, I can feel your body shuddering as my hands touch your skin." his voice was like honey, pouring over me slowly coating me in his seduction. His lips caressing my skin as he spoke words that could land me in his bed. Heat spread throughout my body. Threatening to consume me in an eternal fire. His hands trailed my hips, caressing the bare skin.

"Take my blood Ariana.." he demanded softly in my ear.

That broke the spell. Shaking my head at him, "No Henry…."

He refused to listen to my protesting and lowered us gently to the floor. Both of us on our knees. Before I could argue with him again, he quickly bit down into his flesh and held his dripping wrist toward my mouth. I looked at it warily but with interest. I knew he would not give up. Tired of arguing with him, I took his bleeding wrist in mouth my and finally tasted him.

It didn't feel gross or unusual but thick and warm. His blood rolled over my tongue and down my throat. As I drank from his wrist, his moans were wanton. I could feel his body shuddered and mine was. His words were inaudible, mostly in a different language, but I could make out a few. Mostly being the word, 'fuck...and dear God..'

"En-enough Aria…" he gasped, taking his wrist from my mouth. I didn't watch as the wound healed but looked directly at him. His head was still buried into my hair. His breathing was harsh and uneven as if he had ran a marathon. Becoming very still, I waited on him.

"Henry...I …." I started.

"Don't Aria...I-I'm trying to keep control of myself." he groaned.

"I've made you hungry, haven't I?" I whispered.

He grunted but carassed my lips with his thumb. "I can't tasted you for a few more days.."

"You know I don't care." I protested, offering my neck at him.

He struck fast like a cobra. Pain radiated my body until he begin to move his mouth. My own moans echoing his from a few moments ago. With every pull at my neck, he was struggling to keep himself in control. Releasing me a few minutes later, he held me tight.

"You need to leave Aria…" he warned, his voice thick and rough.

"No Henry, I'm not."

"I'm barely controlling myself."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving." I protested.

"Fuck…" he grunted, "I won't be gentle…."

And he wasn't.


	2. That Dress

**(This one is rather short. All of these will be different lengths. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

I knocked on his door readying myself to see him after nearly a week. There wasn't a wind tonight but the moon was bright, scaring away all the scary things. When he opened the door a minute later, the hungry look on his face told me he was pleased. Stepping aside, he let me in his home. The one that I had been in multiple times. My evening wear for the night was off the shoulder black dress that barely reached mid thigh. I could feel his eyes rake over my body.

Pushing me into the wall, his hands roaming my body, "What are you wearing?"

"My dress I'm going out in."

"You're not going out." he declared.

"Oh? I'm not?" I asked, my voice filled with amusement. He oculd say this but I would leave if I wanted too.

"No you're not. Do you know where that dress would look good at?" he muttered in my ear. I shivered from his intoxicating voice.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me…."

"The floor of my bedroom." his lips kissed my jawline to my throat.

"Tell me not to do it."

"Tell me not to bite you."

"Tell me not to taste you.." he demanded with some urgency. I could feel the tips of his fangs scratching my skin.

I arched my neck for him and felt his fangs slip into my soft skin and begin feeding on me. My wanton moans reached his ears and he pulled me tighter to him. Releasing me, his tongue slowly traced the bite marks he left behind. Before I could take another breath, he bit down on the other side of my throat. His hand coming up to tease the inside of my thigh.

"Henry...take me upstairs." I moaned. In a blink of an eye we were upstairs and his was tugging my dress off.


	3. Still Arguing?

**(Here's another! Enjoy!)**

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Holly asks, her hand on the door.

Looking at her, I shake my head. "No, I'm good."

"You two still fighting?"

"Something like that…." I mutter, folding the cheese into my pasta dinner.

"If you're sure…" she says hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Y'all go have fun." I give her a forced smile. I want to go, how I do, but I wasn't leaving until Henry and I sort out from wha happened two weeks ago. Two weeks ago he took my body like a vampire should. Forgetting the human persona and giving into his true nature.

Holly leaves without saying another word. The house was silent for all of two minutes when I see him standing at the kitchen door. He looks angry. Maybe forlorn. I refuse to call him or answer his calls over the past two weeks. We had argued over it. And I left.

"Are you still angry?" he asks without preamble.

I sigh, setting my bowl of food down. I know it would go cold before this conversation was over. "Angry, no. Upset, yes. There is a difference, Henry."

"Explain."

"I understand what you said, but I know you're a vampire. I've know this from the beginning and if you wanted to hurt me...really hurt me, you would have by now. The marks you left on me were in a moment...moments of passion." I lean back against the counter, my arms cross over my chest.

I watch as he comes further into my kitchen. See him eye the room. From my open computer with the books surrounding it to me standing there in short shorts and a white tank top. I was absorbed in watching him move that I didn't see him standing in front of me.

"You know I can be dangerous...why did you do it?" he demands, his lips close to mine.

"If I had left you would have taken it out on some innocent woman who hadn't a clue who you are."

"What I am." he corrects.

"Regardless of what word you use, Henry." I admonish.

"You let me take out my uncontrollable lust on you. I could have killed you had I not being half way in control." his body close to mine as his fingers trailing my bare arms.

I sigh again. This again. "But you didn't."

He ran his nose up the column of my neck, inhaling a scent that he hadn't smelled in weeks. Goosebumps spread down my arms and a hot flush graced my skin. "Delicious…" he muttered to himself.

"Henry please don't seduce me…." I mumbled weakly. "We need to talk about this."

"We are talking about it." he replies, his lips caressing my skin. I felt the subtle scratch of his fangs mark my skin.

"N-No we're not." I protest weakly.

His hand came to clutch the side of my head, tilting it to the side. His thumb rubbing gently over my chin that I could feel trembling. I feel the warmth of his tongue as it dips to taste my skin. My own vein throbs in attention. It knows what he wants. And he knows I will give it to him; even though I am still upset with him.

This isn't the first time and it won't be the last time Henry has seduced me into giving him what he wants and putting a stop to arguments. I can't deny him, I know I can't. All it takes is a slight nod of my head and he takes what he wants from me.

He's taken my body.

My blood.

Even my heart; though he doesn't know it.

He's waiting patiently for me to give into him. He's had all the time in the world, nearly five centuries of waiting; what's a few more seconds to him? My head nods slightly before I can stop myself and a sharp, but small sting stuns for a mere second before the pleasure takes over. My eyes begin to close, my mouth opens as I somehow fight for air. When I fist my fingers in his dark curly hair, he presses more firmly into my neck.

The moans that escape me are wanton and wild. He knows exactly how to make my body beg for him. The way his mouth massages into my neck sends shots of fire down my body and between my legs. He knows I'm aroused and it won't be long before I beg him to take me to my room and give myself over to him...over and over.

He'll have my body and my blood several times before he's completely sated. He'll leave me in a limp, but sated position before he disappears for the daytime hours. I'll sleep for nearly the whole day before he shows back up the next night.

Breaking himself away from me, he rests his head on my shoulder. I can feel his chest rising and falling like he's ran a marathon, but I know he hasn't. When he lifts his head, he's no longer resembles a vampire, but a man disguised as a vampire. Closing the distance between us, I initiate the kiss. He swiftly takes control-which is fine with me-and devours my mouth. I can taste my own blood that still lingers on his tongue. His hands come to my waist, inching their way up in my tank top that is now far to constricting. I need it off and he knows it.

I hear a subtle rip and cool air dances along my skin, shivering me before he presses his body against mine. He's warm against my cool flesh. The buttons rubbing gently along my breasts and stomach.

"Tell me what you want me to do…" he mutters nipping my lower lip.

"Have your way with me…." I gasp, feeling his length press against my shorts.

And he does….all night.


	4. Jealously

( **This one is a little dirtier...I'm challenging myself to write better erotica and you, readers, get to reap the fruit of my labor. As always Enjoy!)**

The door closes, letting us know that we're finally alone for the night. Henry waits patiently as I begin to clean the mess in my kitchen. He knows I'm thinking about things and would rather not interrupt. But I can feel his eyes on me. I know what message they're trying to scream at me. He hasn't fed tonight. I can tell...I know it, I can feel it. The blood in my veins speeds up, pumping faster...harder. Calling out to him. I can't control it. I wish I could.

Heat spreads down my body, flushing my skin. I claim it's the hot water from my dishes, but I would be lying to myself. Suddenly, his hands are on my hips, his nose traces the vein that is calling for him.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"What do you mean?" I ask coyly.

"You have no idea how you seduce me.

"Being around you drives me mad to the point I can't concentrate.

"Your blood, your body...it calls to me every night.

You may not realize what you're doing, but everything about you I need….I want."

His hands clench my waist tightly. His voice deep in my ear telling me things that make my body clench for him. Make my want him more. Pressing his length against my ass, I rotate my hips hearing him hiss. I want to do a small victory dance, but I stop myself.

"Tell me what you want Henry…" I ask, my voice husky and filled with want. Leaning up on my toes, my tongue traces the curve of his jaw. My hand sneaks behind me to caress him through his jeans. He's already hard and waiting for me. Pressing harder, I can feel it throb in my hand.

"I want you make you mine...I want you for eternity." he groans, his hips buck against my body pressing me further into the counter. I ignore the pain that is pounding away at my stomach.

"But you can't. You will lose me."

"I won't do it. I'm selfish, Aria. I want you to myself."

"You're not the jealous type are you?" I ask with a tease to my voice.

"No.." he gasps again as I rotate my hips.

"You mean that if I decide to date another man…." I never got the words out before he spins me around and sinks his fangs into my neck. I don't get a chance to enjoy the bite because he pulls back before we could both enjoy it.

"You will not date another. You are mine, Aria. No one else's."

"Thought you weren't jealous Henry." I say.

"I'm not, but I don't share."

"And I know you don't want another man." he declares, his hand slips down my body and between my legs. His dark eyes lock onto mine….daring me to tell him to stop. I know I won't and I know he won't. He knows what I want. Running his finger over my shorts, I know he can feel the wetness that has seeped through the cotton. I'm trying to control my breathing. I can't. I can't think when he touches me.

His finger disappears into my shorts finally touching me. "Ahh" he moans, feeling the wetness, "this is why you will never want for another again. Only I can make your body respond like this."

"Henry…" I gasp, as he begins moving his finger inside me. I'm already so close to having my orgasm that it doesn't take long before I call his name and the waves of pleasure crash over me. Resting my head on his shoulder, I try to learn how to breathe again, I fail. I fail every time. Just as one orgasm leaves me, my body is begging for another one.

I know he is smiling. He knows how to play my body like a finely tuned violin.

"You want more, don't you? Tell me…." he demands, his voice is rough and unsteady.

"I do. I want more. Right now!" my voice wavers, but stays strong.

The last thing I remember is clothes being torn off and echoing cries of ecstasy.


	5. Forbidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another one. I know it's been months since I wrote, but here ya go! I hope to have more soon. This one is a little different (as will the next couple). They are centered around forbidden desire between a vampire Henry (who is a taken man) and Aria (his temptation) 
> 
> As always: Enjoy!!

 He watched her fill the large jacuzzi tub full of hot water. Clad only in  a pair of boy shorts and one of his button down shirts. She was ravishing. She was not his. At least not yet. He could smell the scents of jasmine fill the air around him, stirring him on. How he wanted inside her. Inside her body and inside her veins. He hardened at the mere thought.

He watched as she stepped inside the steaming water, still clothed, to light a candle. His eyes never left her body as she begin to slowly unbutton the shirt. Holding back a growl when she stopped before exposing her breasts to him. He could tell she was trying her best to ignore him, but he could smell her arousal.

Before he could blink she had slipped into the tub, the shirt long discarded onto the floor. He watched her with interest and desire. “Are you going to join me?” her voice soft.

Her eyes looked up at him with innocence that he knew she didn’t posses any longer. Tempting him to break his fidelity to the woman he was with now. He swore that he would try being with one woman this time and here was this siren tempting him...calling to him.

“You know I shouldn’t.” he replied with uncertainty.

His dark eyes watched as she moved in the tub coming closer to him. Reaching for something that he could have handed to her. He could see the tops of her bare breasts enticing him. When her fingers brushed his pants, he jerked violently away from her.

 She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Pulling back from him, washcloth in hand, she sighed and leaned further back into the hot water. Closing her eyes for a moment, he watched as she sighed with contentment. He wondered what her sounds would be like if pleasure was involved. His own eyes closed involuntarily, imagining.

The silence between them was suffocating laced with desire. The longer it lasted the worse it became for the both of them. He watched her squirm under the water, a hand disappearing underneath the bubbles. A growl escaped him as he watched her legs part gently pushing the bubbles to the side.

“Aria….” he warned, his voice thick with lust.

She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have too. He saw her eyes darken even further with her own lust for him. His hands became restless. He wanted to touch her in every way possible. He could have broken the whole bathroom just to keep his hands from doing what they shouldn’t.

“Join me Henry.” she insisted again. “You can sit away from me. I won’t complain.”

He felt his resolve weaken. Taking an unneeded breath, his fingers working on their own volition. Finding the buttons of his shirt, he begin slowly unbuttoning until he reached the bottom. Standing before her, he slipped off the shirt and heard her inhale sharply. This pleased him immensely knowing that he had an effect on her.

Her eyes watched as he unbuckled the belt and lower the zipper. His thick lengthen already prominent...waiting on someone to please it. It ached, nearly bursting to let free of its confinement. Discarding the pants, he stepped out of his shoes. His eyes never leaving hers while hers followed his every movement.

Unashamed of his own body, he abandoned his boxers, letting them drop by his feet before climbing himself into the hot water. It instantly warmed his cool skin. They sat there across from one another until the silence was suffering.

“I shouldn’t be doing this…” he said angry with himself.

“I’m not forcing you Henry….” she replied archly.

Pushing an errant hair away from her neck, he growled again. His hunger spiking along with his arousal. His ironclad will was failing him with every movement she made. Before she could take another breath, he had pushed himself against her.

Running his nose down the column of her throat to his pulse point, he inhaled deeply. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he tightened his hold upon her. He heard her breath hitch, a low moan escaping her urging him on. She wanted him to take her. His arousal pressing against her inner thigh teasing them both. His fangs lowered on their own accord gently scraping her delicate skin. Hunger roared in his ears as her heartbeat was the only sound in the room.

A voice whispered in his mind, _“Let go…”_

Swapping their positions, he sat her in his lap. His arousal pushing against her panties. He wished she had taken them off for him.  Her gasp of surprise furthered him on. “Tell me to stop, Aria….”

Her mouth opened to protest, to concede, to fight him but nothing came out. Words failed her. Her own lust pounded in her body fiercely never wanting him to stop though her brain kept saying no.

“Aria!” he panted, his voice strangled with desire for her.

He had coveted her for weeks now. Once she had cornered him in her office and told him that she knew what he was and gave him full access of her club whenever he needed to satisfy his thirst. She had offered herself if he wanted and he had fought tooth and nail against taking her offering until now.

“Henry...I...I can’t." 

“Fuck.” his hand slid down her body as her hips rolled against him. Grasping the panties, he ripped them from her body violently. There would be marks tomorrow. Her eyes closed feeling his fingers slip between her inviting legs. A low groan came from him as he felt her wetness. Her desire for him.

“So wet...So wet for me, aren’t you Aria?” he growled against her neck.

She could only nod as she had forgotten how to speak. Her hips bucked against his long fingers urging him to slip them inside her. Clouded in their lust, the world around them disappeared. When a finger entered her warmth, she let out a throaty moan.

“So tight...so warm. Aria, tell me to stop.” he demanded roughly.

When she didn’t respond, he added another finger stretching her. Sliding them in and out of her, her wetness coating his fingers. Her hips bucked and rolled against his fingers riding him trying to bring herself to orgasm.

Watching her ride his fingers spurred his lust. Knowing that he was pleasuring her was erotic and he needed to be inside her.

Before she could orgasm, he removed his fingers and pushed his thick cock inside her. SHe cried out in pleasure as her first orgasm rolled through her body. Clamping down on his cock, seizing it in place. He felt her head drop onto his shoulder as he tilted his head back in ecstasy.

Pumping slowly, he could feel every inch of her walls. The tip of his cock brushing against her sensitive spot causing her to cry out. Finding her lips, he kissed her slowly as he thrust in her. Hot water splashed around them as he steadied his rhythm. Matching his thrusts, he could tell she was close once again.

Tangling his fingers in her hair, he kissed slowly from her plump lips down her neck where her throbbing blood called to him. Sinking his fangs in her neck, he sucked her blood greedily. Her walls contracted viciously around his cock, her orgasm rushing through her veins as he tasted it. Her cries of ecstasy rumbled in his ears as he fed from her.

Detaching from her vein, he roared as he came violently inside her. His eyes closed and his breathing uneven as he shuddered. Finding the strength to lift his head, he ran his tongue over the fresh bite mark tasting her delicious blood.

Her breathing was uneven as her heart pounded in her chest. She felt his tongue on her skin cleaning every drop of her blood before kissing it softly. Licking his lips, still tasting her blood, he craved more from her.

Pulling her into another kiss, he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he had her tonight….


	6. Forbidden Desires: The Office

****

**Yay! Another one. This is still along the plotline of "Forbidden Desires". As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!**

He stood in front of her door. The door to her office. The pulsating hum of the music below him indicated that if he knocked, they would truly be alone. No one would know he was up here. Not even Sera, who was gone on a weekend business trip. Breathing through his nose, his mind cursed at him for being there.

He shouldn't be there.

He should walk away and never look back.

But he remembered how she felt under him.

Remembered how her blood tasted in his mouth.

How her orgasm ripped through her many times that night.

A shuddered ran down his spine and he body began to react. His fangs lengthened, his cock hardened knowing that she was in the other room and nothing could stop him from bending her over her desk and fucking her until she couldn't walk. Immediately, his placed his hand over his lengthening cock, praying that he could cajole it to stand down.

He knew she was in the other room. As if she were waiting on him. After that night...nay that morning as well, she told him they couldn't fuck again. Though he could have her blood, he couldn't have her body again.

The beast in him snarled at the denial.

He quickly adjusted himself and raised his free hand to place it on the door. Knocking quietly on the wooden door, he waited for a mere second before he heard a faint " _Enter."_  Grasping the metal handle, he pushed the door open slowly.

As the door opened, he was assaulted by her smell. Her perfume, her scent, her blood and her arousal. Gripping the door handle, he nearly backed out and ran like his life depended on it. But he didn't. He pushed his feet forward until the door was wide open and then closing. She hadn't looked up yet.

"Henry…." he heard her heart flutter, "what brings you here?"

He said nothing but stared at her. A war was waging in him. He knew that he shouldn't be there but he also knew that he couldn't remain sane until he had her again. She was slowly becoming an addiction to him. The rush of taking something that wasn't his thrilled his very nature. He felt his eyes roll slightly in the back of his head. He needed her.

"Henry?" he heard her repeat his name….

Words failed him. It was as if he simply forgot how to speak any language. Walking further into the small office, he came up to her desk where he was forced to stop. She didn't say anything. She didn't need too. Her eyes said it all. She knew why he was there. It angered him that he could fall so easily for her...charms. He was captivated by this siren.

She leaned back in her chair and stared at him. Her heart fluttering a mile a second. A slight flush graced her skin, the blood darkening her natural color. His eyes roamed her body. From her eyes, to her plump lips, to her throat-where a low growl escaped his lips, to her cleavage and further down.

He wet his lips nearly tasting her skin on them. Savoring every drop of her. Placing his hands on top of the desk, he watched her. Debating on how he should take her tonight. The beast in him roared. It didn't matter how, he just needed too.

"Well," she started, getting up from her seat, "if you're just here to stare at me, I need to…."

The words were cut off from her as he quickly grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. A smile graced his lips as she arched her neck for him. His lips already grazing the bare skin. A wandering hand lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist, as he pressed his arousal into the apex of her thighs. Her breathing became staccato as her heart began beating even more. The pumping of her blood through her veins excited him.

Thrusting his hips, his erection bumped roughly against her. He could hear her sharp moan in his ear and he needed more. Sliding his hand up her bare thigh, it disappeared between them as his fingers unhurriedly traced the smooth skin of her inner thigh till they brushed her panties. He groaned feeling the already soaked wetness of her panties. They were indeed ruined.

Wedging a finger under her panties, his hiss echoed the room. Closing his eyes, he slipped a finger inside her. Her hips bucked as he gently thrust his finger in and out of her. Her harsh breathing and moans spurred him on letting him know that she wanted this.

She hadn't stopped him.

Not yet.

Slipping another finger inside her, her walls flexed around them, trapping them in a vice like grip. When a finger brushed her sensitive spot, her whole body arched off the wall and into his. "Henry….we...we.. can't." she stuttered without real meaning.

His cock was painful hard and needing to be inside her. He could feel the seeping wetness ruining his slacks as it ached to fuck her. He was lost to her as she was to him.

"Henry!" she moaned his name…."I, we, can't do this!"

Having enough of her talking, he pulled his head away from her throat and looked at her, " I don't care. I need to fuck you. I need to taste you."

With that she crumbled before him. With quick succession, he ripped her panties from her. Her sharp cry was the only sound in the room but their breathing. Bring his mouth to hers, he devouring her lips in a heated, frantic kiss. It wasn't slow nor romantic but fierce and needing. Her hands reached between them and unbuckled his belt, then his pants. The soft fabric falling to the floor around his ankles.

Stepping out of his pants, he bunched her dress around her hips and position himself at her entrance. Teasing her with the head of his cock, he easily slipped a little in. Their moans buried under the sounds of kissing. "Tell me to stop Aria…"

"Don't...Don't stop. Please…" she begged him, nipping his neck with her lips and teeth.

In one quick thrust he was inside of her. Her tight wetness surrounding his steel like cock begging to release inside her but he held off. Easing out of her, he slammed into her again. Her hands tore at his shirt while he ripped her dress in two. His mouth descended on her breast, sucking and nipping the nipples until she was twitching under him. Meeting him for every thrust, she fucked his cock like she had been doing it for years. Cupping her ass with his hands, his cock viciously rubbed over her sensitive spot until she could see stars explode behind her closed eyes.

He knew she was close and he wasn't going to stop with just the one orgasm. Keeping his pace, he could feel her getting close once again. Kissing her neck, his tongue running over the vein, he bit down hard. Drawing the blood in his mouth, he sucked savagely. Her screams danced through his ears and he let out a roar as he emptied inside her.

Releasing her a few minutes later, his tongue slowly cleaned the left over blood from the puncture wounds. Her chest was heaving as if she ran a marathon, but she had been thoroughly fucked. He felt no remorse as they stood there embraced into each other's arms. His cock still inside her, but already softening.

Easing himself from her, he gently let her down to her feet. There were no words spoken between them as they dressed. Her own dressed ripped into shreds, he watched as she walked toward a door and pulled out another dress. This time a simple black strapless dress. The bite marks prominently displayed on her throat made the beast inside triumphant. He had marked his mate.

As he finished dressing, he turned to leave the office that smelled of their fucking and her blood. Grasping the handle again, he twisted it to open.

"We shouldn't have done that…"

"I know." he replied, walking out the door and closing it.


	7. Forbidden Desires: Midnight tryst

_Is this how he felt_? She wondered to herself standing in front of his door.  _When he waited outside my office door_. She needed to see him. If only to see him. Needed to be in his presence. Aria knew he was on the other side of the door. Not knowing that she was here. Who was she kidding? He probably already knew.

Would he be standing on the other side of the door waiting to see if she would knock? Or would he be sitting alone in his home without Sera there? Aria knew that Sera was out for the evening and wouldn't see Henry until the next night. Did she feel horrible for standing here in a small dress wishing to seduce and fuck her friend's boyfriend?

Not really, no.

Placing her hand on the door, she took a breath and knocked. And waited.

Henry opened the door to find her. She was standing there clad only in a small dark red dress that reached her mid-thighs. He had been trying to get her out of his mind for over a week now. Since the night he fucked her in her office. Hunger grew in the pit of his soul. His cock ached to be inside her.

"May I…" she began before he pulled her roughly into his home.

Pressing her against the wall, he tipped her chin to force her to look at him, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I needed to see you…" she mumbled, her lips barely opening.

Her eyes were half-lidded. Her lips were dark and needing to be kissed. Taking a deep breath, Henry tried to control the situation and himself only to breath in her arousal. Groaning, he briefly closed his eyes and inhaled again, his fangs lengthening.

She fucking wanted him. He wanted his cock and his fangs buried inside her. Sliding his hands down her arms, he grabbed her waist tightly. She gasped as his hold tightened as if he were trying to stay in control.

He could smell her blood under the skin, the lush bright red blood calling him to feed. He had already fed once, but another bite wouldn't hurt. Lowering his head to her neck, she tipped it to the side, exposing her vein to him. He could hear something inside him cackle with pleasure at her submissiveness.

Fangs scratching the delicate skin, he inhaled again, "Do you know what you fucking do to me?"

Aria had already closed her eyes and anticipated a bite, but hearing his question pulled her from her stupor. Shaking her head slightly, he growled at her unwillingness to answer him. Her hips bucked involuntarily into his making him hiss. Sliding her free hand through his hair, she gripped it gently, holding him to her.

His hand slid up the side of her creamy thigh and under her small dress to find that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Aria, you naughty girl...no panties?"

"N-no...None…" she stuttered, feeling his tongue glide over her skin.

He could hear her breathing as it became labored. Hissing into her neck as she grasped him through his slacks, he needed release and soon. Pushing her dress up past her hips, her arousal hit him hard. Groaning, his knees nearly buckled under him.

Before she could blink, Aria was lying on a bed. Henry standing before, looking devilish and hungry. She watched as he lowered himself down, placing his hands on the bed and crawl toward her. Whatever resistance he had against her, crumbled as he parted her legs.

Henry was gone. Replacing him was the vampire that didn't give a fuck who he fucked, his needs would be met tonight. Sliding a hand down her dress, his fingers grazing the tops of her breast, he tugged the dress slowly down her body. Releasing her bare breasts, he growled low.

Tossing her dress to the side, it thumped gently against the wall before landing on the floor. Before him, she was naked and ready for him. Tearing at his own clothes, he didn't hesitate to taste her skin. Roughly, he pushed her legs open wide. Groaning, he saw as her arousal was seeping from her bare center.

Lowering his head, she gasped loudly as his tongue swept over her slit. Aria arched her back and tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him to taste her. Something vicious in him snarled as the pain from his hair radiated through his body. Plunging his tongue between her lips, he alternated between sucking her clit and probing his tongue inside her.

Her moans were loud and erotic, the way she moved her hips-begging him to make her orgasm aroused him further. Before she could cum, he stopped his ministrations, much to her annoyance and Aria cried out in frustration.

"What the-?" she managed to say before he plunged his tongue in her mouth.

Tasting herself on his lips sent shivers down her spine. Their tongues battled for dominance, but she lost over his sheer will to dominate her. In one swift move, his cock was buried inside her. Stretching her tight walls. Breaking the kiss, her eyes rolled back feeling him finally inside her.

"Fuck…" he groaned, stilling himself for a moment.

She felt like fucking heaven and hell to him. Slowly he pulled back and slid back inside her. Their moans echoing off the walls of the bedroom. Aria had already stretched to accommodate him which thrilled him. Pinning her hands above her head, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her body. Her hips keeping steady with his thrust. It almost felt like love making rather than fucking.

Aria was close. With every stroke of his cock, she felt herself reaching the pinnacle of her orgasm. Rolling her hips, urging him to faster, he growled and pinned her hips with his free hand. Henry wasn't going to let her dominate this. She came to him, he was going to give her what she wanted.

"Please...Henry…" she stuttered between moans.

Leaning close to her ear, her blood pumping furiously in her veins, "Please what?" he whispered.

"I need to cum." she groaned as the head of his cock swept over her sensitive spot.

Increasing his thrusts, he soon found that she was close to her impending orgasm. The waves of pleasure rolled down his spine like waves as he sank his fangs into her neck and sucked hard. As her orgasm washed through her, he could taste it in her blood making his head swim. Her walls clenched down on him like a vice causing his own orgasm. Ripping his mouth from her neck, he roared as he emptied himself inside her.

Dropping his head on her breast, Henry sighed. What had just happened? He used to be an honorable man before he met Aria. Why couldn't he just end things with Sera? Sex with Sera was nothing like this. She pleased him, yes; but never like this.

Easing out of Aria, Henry rolled away and stared at the ceiling. Turning his head over to look at Aria, he forced a small smile at her. Shaking his head, he sat up and reached down for his pants. Slipping the back on, he begin to button them.

"Where are you going?" he heard her ask, her voice soft.

"I-If I stay, I will want you again." he answered truthfully.

He could tell she nodded, knowing that he spoke the truth. Seconds later, he heard rustling of his sheets and clothes being slipped back on. They didn't speak. No words were needed. Grabbing her shoes, she put them back on and brushed past him. Did she feel like a slut bedding a man who was with another.

He followed her out the room and into his living room where it joined with his work studio. Before she could put her coat on, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Being near him again, breathing him in sent her in a downward spiral of need again.

Before she could ask him what he needed, she felt a warm tongue caress the bitemarks he had left. Nodding in understanding, she turned away and gripped the handle.

"We shouldn't have done that…" he said quietly.

"I know." she replied before walking out.


End file.
